Reclaiming the Knowledge
by GuiltyKingOumaShu
Summary: An outtake from the Da'ath initiate/advanced manual some less careful Da'ath member happened to leave behind for you to read. Might be worth checking out. (This will summarize the lore and rules set by me for my Guilty Crown fanfic: "Reclaiming the Throne". If you have troubles understanding parts of the stuff in there, this little guide might help you out with understanding.)


_**Heya, fellas. Thanks for checking out this short informative work meant to help you understand the rules I have set for the universe of Guilty Crown. Since I tend to get questions regarding certain things every now and then, I decided to write everything of importance down for you to check out whenever you get confused.**_

_**Note: All the things you will read in here will apply to my story "Reclaiming the Throne". Not all of it is necessarily confirmed to be canon, but nothing really collides with the canon so far, either. It's just me taking the base knowledge about the apocalypse given to us in the anime and expanding it by my own ideas and understandings of how things would work. Hopefully this little summary will help you in case you felt lost reading my, admittedly, pretty far fetched assumptions and theories.**_

_**I hope I haven't forgotten to add something in here. If I have, feel free to let me know. I might add it later.**_

_**There is a small spoiler regarding chapter 23 in here, so if you haven't read that far, you probably should come back later.**_

_**Oh, and take in mind that I have decided to change "Evolvies" into "Genesis", as of the suggestion of one of my reviewers, ****formerlyarandomreviewer. Non-Evolvies will be refered to as "humans". Reason for that change is the fact that I never liked the previous term anyway, so I welcomed the suggestion immediately. Thanks again. All previous chapters have already been edited. I will write an author's note in the main story as well, once I update it.**_

* * *

**Reclaiming the Knowledge**

Greetings, Da'ath initiate! If you are reading this, you have been allowed to join the order that will lead mankind into a better and glorious future! But to achieve this, you will first have to understand the most basic things about the apocalypse we try to bring and what it eventually will mean for you, your brothers and sisters and humanity as a whole. So, without further ado, let us begin with teaching you the basics.

**1\. About the apocalypse**

**1.1. Chronological occurrence of previous apocalypses.**

Bringing the apocalypse is our main objective. Not only will it allow mankind to claim its new, superior way of life, it will also mark the dawn of a new age. An age of progress, prosperity and peace. But first. What is the apocalypse?

The apocalypse is the event in which Eve, with the help of Adam will use the apocalypse virus to force humanity to evolve as a whole. At the time of this writing, there already had been four attempts at bringing the apocalypse, of which all have failed. But fret not, for no matter how often Eve fails to bring the apocalypse, it will eventually come. It cannot be prevented.

The first apocalypse was initiated by Mana Ouma, the first chosen Eve, on the 24th December 2029 in Roppongi, Tokyo. However, as she was still too young and thus unable to really control her powers, she eventually ended up losing control and unleashed her whole might on Tokyo, causing the incident that would later be referred to as "Lost Christmas". The apocalypse virus she was originally meant to govern broke loose after that and with its mistress sent into the void realm prematurely, it caused mayhem upon the citizens of Japan with no one left to control it.

The second apocalypse happened soon afterwards as Mana's soul refused to be sent to the void realm and attempted to bring the apocalypse even thought her body had already perished. Naturally, that attempt, too was bound to fail as Mana was still not ready to wield her powers sufficiently. She was stopped by rogue Da'ath experiments before she could succeed.

The coming of the third apocalypse was attempted by her 10 years later through the help of Da'ath. Mana's soul, which had been summoned from the void realm, had been implanted into an empty vessel and was forcibly awakened using the remains of the meteorite that had brought the apocalypse virus in the first place. The third apocalypse was prevented by Ouma Shu and Gai Tsutsugami and the event was referred to as the second coming of Lost Christmas by the public.

The fourth apocalypse happened two months later by reclaiming Mana's vessel and completing the awakening that had been interrupted before. This time, it seemed as if everything would go as planned. Mana had been fully awakened and in control of her powers and Tsutsugami Gai had voluntarily risen to become her Adam. Unfortunately, though, Ouma Shu came yet again to stop them, causing the fourth apocalypse to fail.

Which leads us to the present where the Da'ath is preparing everything for the coming of the fifth, and hopefully final, apocalypse. To achieve that, everyone must do his or her best, including you, comrade. Do not fail Da'ath!

To make the apocalypse succeed this time around, you must first understand how it is supposed to work, so let us continue with learning more about the actual system the apocalypse works in.

**1.2. The three stages of the apocalypse**

First: What do you need to bring the apocalypse? You need Eve, queen of the apocalypse as chosen by the queen's crown, as well as her chosen Adam. Adam must accept his role for the apocalypse to happen. Only then can Eve become powerful enough to bring the apocalypse. Don't make the wrong assumption, though, that the apocalypse will kill us all.

"_Killing all of mankind would not be called evolution but genocide. Rather than doing that, the apocalypse was meant to come in 3 stages .Infection, evolution and eventually: Genesis." – Yuu, envoy of Da'ath_

So, this is how it will actually go: Eve, with the help of Adam, causes all of humanity to become infected by the apocalypse virus and die. However, that "death" is not a real death so to say, but only the decay of the body. The person who succumbs to the apocalypse virus will have their soul sent over to the void realm where they will enter a crystal cocoon in which they will develop their new, evolved body. Once every human being on the planet has perished, Adam will open a gate to the void realm so that he and Eve can enter as well. There, they will evolve as well.

The evolution stage will take the longest of time of all the stages. Approximately half a year for every human being. That's because the void realm has to sustain them all and thus their development will be rather slow. As more and more people evolve, the remaining humans would evolve faster. Adam and Eve as their king and queen, will look after their new vassals in the meantime. Upon evolving, the new human beings will be referred to as Genesis since they are vastly different from regular humans at that point, surpassing them in strength, intelligence, speed, their senses and their life span.

Once the evolution stage is over and everyone has evolved, Adam and Eve will open a gate again to lead them back into the world they originally came from. Once that is done, the apocalypse will be declared a success and Adam and Eve will rule as king and queen over the world. All hail the king and queen!

**2\. About Eve**

**2.1 Definition and Eve's identity**

Eve is the queen of the apocalypse as chosen by the queen's crown. She governs the apocalypse virus and can control the growth of crystals at will which will play a vital role in the world to come. Her power without an Adam can rival an army of Genesis and if powered by Adam, she will become powerful enough to rule the world. As there is only one queen's crown in existence, only one person can be Eve at a time. And since the queen's crown cannot be controlled, the change of Eve's identity is impossible.

However, an irregularity in the system caused an exception to this rule as the vessel for Eve, created by Da'ath to allow the return of Mana's soul, developed its own thoughts and personality. Gaining the powers of Eve, then becoming independent and casting Mana aside, the vessel assumed the identity of Inori Yuzuriha and became a so called fake Eve. However, since she didn't bear the queen's crown, she could not choose an Adam for herself and thus wasn't able to bring the apocalypse.

Though that changed on the 25th December 2044 when Da'ath ordered their envoy to transfer the title of Eve from Mana to Inori. Having grown impatient with Mana, they chose to put their trust in Inori instead. The transfer succeeded, as confirmed by the envoy himself. From that day onward Mana Ouma was no longer Eve, instead, Inori Yuzuriha assumed that role. May she bless us with the apocalypse at last!

**2.2 Eve's role**

Eve's role in the apocalypse is crucial. She is the most important element of it. Without her, nothing could happen, which is also why she can never die. Even if she should be killed through unfortunate events, her soul would always return to the void realm, where she would be granted a new body. Her chosen Adam would then be able to come and set her free again, so that she could attempt to fulfill her purpose once again.

What she must do is as follows:

First, get chosen by the queen's crown and allow it to alter her body so that she becomes able to wield the powers of Eve. This takes a considerable amount of time, so patience has to be shown here.

In the meantime she has to look for an Adam. Since the Eve mutation will take quite some time, she will have the freedom to take her time with her choice as well. There is no need to rush.

Then, after Eve's body has matured from the princess into the queen stage, ensuring full control over the virus, she will have to choose an Adam, provided she hasn't already. If done correctly, her chosen Adam will be someone who will be very close to Eve and willing to support her. If that's the case, Eve will be granted enough power by him to create a guilty crown for him. Once Adam accepts the guilty crown, Eve will be ready to bring the apocalypse.

As mentioned before, Eve will use the apocalypse virus to lay waste of mankind to force them into evolution. In the void realm, she will look after the evolved Genesis together with Adam. Once it is time for them to return to the realm of the living, Eve will have to create a crystal ark in which all her vassals can fit. She then has to bring that ark back into the realm of the living.

At that point, the apocalypse will be over and a success. The "curse" of immortality will be lifted off her, granting her the peace of death should she then die. Until that day, she is to rule over her vassals together with her Adam as king and queen.

Eve will not be granted the right to die until she has succeeded in all these steps.

**3\. About Adam**

**3\. Definition and Adam's identity**

Adam is the king of the apocalypse and Eve's partner in bringing it. He governs the souls of their vassals, ensuring public order and the safety of his queen. His bond with Eve determines how powerful she becomes, which is the reason why he gets appointed by Eve directly. Unlike Eve, Adam's identity is possible to change if Eve so desires. Her choice is not set in stone.

The first Adam in history had been Ouma Shu, chosen by Mana Ouma right at the moment of birth. However, his continuous refusal to bear that title had caused Mana to reconsider. On the night of the fourth apocalypse she temporarily appointed Tsutsugami Gai her Adam only to eventually make him her main choice on the night of 24th December 2044. He bore his title for approximately 18 hours before Ouma Shu regained the right to it following the coronation of Inori Yuzuriha as Eve. As of the time of this writing, he still holds that right.

**3.2 Adam's role**

Adam's role, though not as crucial as Eve's role, is still very important. His main role is to empower Eve through the bond he shares with her. How much he boosts her powers is determined by two factors.

First, his feelings for her. Positive feelings such as respect, friendship or even love will make Eve significantly stronger. However, negative feelings such as disrespect, rivalry or even hatred will actually weaken her. If Adam has no relationship with Eve at all, he won't affect her in any way.

Secondly, the distance between Adam and Eve also plays a role in the amount of power Eve received from him. If Adam is in the same city as Eve, she will only receive an eight to up to a fourth of the usual boost. If Adam is in the same building as Eve, she will receive between half or three fourths of the usual boost. If both of them are in the same room, she will get the full boost and if they are sharing physical contact with each other Adam's amplification is doubled. These examples are only relative, of course, as the scales of cities and buildings can vary. Small buildings would grant the room bonus, for example. If Adam is too far away from Eve, he will have no effect on her.

If the provided boost by Adam is not strong enough, Eve will not be able to bring the apocalypse properly. In that case, it would be desirable to either improve their relationship or choose a more suitable Adam. Whichever would be easier.

If Adam meets the requirements, however, he will help Eve with bringing the apocalypse and protect her with the powers of the guilty crown she had previously granted him. If the first stage of the apocalypse is completed, he is the one who opens the gateway to the void realm for him and Eve to go through.

In the void realm, he helps Eve with looking after the Genesis, using his powers to uphold order if needed to. Once all Genesis have finished their evolution, he opens a gate back to the living realm to guide the Genesis back home.

Once the apocalypse is declared a success, he will continue to reign with Eve until the day he dies. He protects her and enforces her laws through the power of the guilty crown.

Since the identity of Adam is subject to change according to Eve's will, Adam is not affected by the curse of immortality. Once he dies, he will not return and Eve will have to choose a new Adam.

**4\. Crowns**

**4.1. Queen's crown**

The queen's crown is a unique crown of which only one exists in the whole world and cannot be reproduced. It is distinguishable by its characteristic golden sheen, although seeing it would require its extraction from Eve which should hardly ever be the case. It isn't alive, thus doesn't have the ability to form thoughts, yet it chooses its Eve through instinct based behavior. It will always choose a vessel by these rules:

The vessel must be female. Eve cannot be male.

The vessel has the best potential to become Eve. Meaning it is likely to survive the mutation and will have a reasonable chance of bringing the apocalypse.

Once such a vessel has been identified, no other vessels in the near vicinity show any better potential.

If these requirements are met, the queen's crown will choose the person to be its vessel. Once chosen it will not change its choice, even if Eve were to die. It will force the revival of Eve until she either succeeds with bringing the apocalypse or becomes too old to attempt bringing another. If the latter is the case, the next Eve will be chosen using the same criteria as before, unless Eve had children which will automatically be born with the Eve mutation. The queen's crown will then seek out these children to find the most suitable candidate, meaning the strongest and healthiest.

As the crown will stick to its choice, any attempt at extracting it and implanting it into a different individual will be futile. The crown will detect the absence of the Eve mutation and immediately realize that it isn't inside its chosen vessel. It will leave the body of the fake vessel and seek out its real vessel.

The crown will prefer children for its vessels as children are in the middle of their growth, meaning their bodies are still subject to change. This will make them more likely to adapt to the Eve mutation the crown will cause, rising the chance of the vessel's survival. Upon making its choice, the vessel will enter the princess stage in which its body will gradually change into one that can control the apocalypse virus. This process will need a lot of time. While the body is undergoing its slow change, the crown will also slowly transfer its knowledge about the apocalypse into the vessels mind, indirectly teaching her the purpose of Eve and her powers.

This includes all information regarding the apocalypse as well as her and Adam's role in it. Eve will never notice that these bits of information were given to her by the crown and will instead assume she had realized it all on her own. In fact, Eve will likely never notice the presence of the crown in any way.

Once the mutation is completed and the knowledge has been transferred Eve will leave the princess stage and enter the queen stage. From that moment onwards she is a full-fledged Eve.

**4.2 Guilty crown**

Once Eve reaches the queen stage and has chosen an Adam, she will be able to create a guilty crown for him to wield. It allows Adam to extract the hearts and souls of people to use them however he pleases as well as opening and closing the gate to the void realm. The crown is bound to its user, so even if Eve were to change her mind and appoint a different person to be Adam, the previous Adam would still hold the right to his crown.

He would be able to oppose Eve for her betrayal and try convincing her to be the best Adam for her, or die to her or her new Adam's might and lose his crown.

If Eve or her new Adam are unable to retrieve the previously given out crown, Eve would have to create a new one. As guilty crowns cannot be destroyed, creating too many of them might not be wise. However, since the process of creating a guilty crown is hard and demanding, Eve will never be able to create too many of them anyway, so there is no need to worry. Currently, there exist none since Mana never got the chance to create one back when she used to be Eve, and Inori is in no need to do so, thanks to the existence of the void genome.

**4.2 Void genome**

The void genome is nothing short of an artificially created guilty crown, based on the research of Kurosu Ouma which had been stolen by Shuichiro Keido. It comes with the same powers and privileges of a normal guilty crown and was developed as a means to create a suitable Adam candidate for Mana in case her primary choice would end up being an insufficient candidate. Unlike the queen's crown, both, the guilty crown as well as the void genome, come with a silver sheen.

The manufacture of void genomes isn't easy and early prototypes turned out to be major failures. An early stage of the void genome, wielded by test subject "Scrooge", was unable to extract voids without killing the person afterwards. Furthermore, the touch of the hand his void genome used to reside in, was extremely lethal, as it immediately infected and killed everyone.

Still, his ability to stand his ground against various hazards such as other test subjects, Endlaves and even Eve herself to some extent, was a clear indicator of the void genomes power. And upon retrieving it from his corpse, Da'ath was able to finish it by learning from the data they had gained from Scrooge.

Thus, three perfect void genomes were created by improving the prototype. Two are in the hand of Yuu, our envoy, and another one remains in the right hand of Ouma Shu.

Upon evolving into Genesis, the guilty crown/void genome will merge with the DNA of its wielder, thus becoming "branded". That has the effect that Adam-crowns can be stolen by other people in an attempt to prove themselves to be better candidates. Since the gate to the void realm can only be opened by Adam, either an unbranded or Adam-branded crown will be required to do so. If the identity of Adam changes, a branded crown stands at the risk of becoming useless in that regard.

"_This is the crown I took from Ouma Shu. It had once been a normal crown, associated with no one in particular, but he had taken it with him to the void realm and evolved. The moment he had done that, the void genome became one with his DNA and thus became a 'Ouma Shu' crown. This allowed me to enter the void realm in his name the moment I took it from him, because back then, he had been Adam. That's when I evolved and made the original crown I owned a 'Yuu' crown. However, the already changed 'Shu' crown, did not change into a 'Yuu' crown." –Yuu, envoy of Da'ath_

Currently, all void genomes in existence have been branded. There are two Ouma Shu crowns (one being wielded by Yuu) and one Yuu-crown. This means that if the identity of Adam were to ever change into someone else but Ouma Shu and Yuu, a new crown would have to be made. But that is only in theory.

Guilty crowns as well as void genomes will either be lost upon death or upon loss of the arm in which the crown is held in. The crown will then go over to the killer/usurper. If the king died in an accident or through old age, the crown will leave his body and float around until someone claims it.

Only two crowns can be held at the same time (one in each arm). If a king holds two crowns, he can transfer one of them to someone else without the loss of an arm. Reason: A king does only need one crown to rule.

**5\. Voids**

Voids are the hearts and souls of people given shape through the power of kings given to individuals through the guilty crown or void genome. Not everyone has a void. Only people born after the moment Eve has been chosen can have voids, meaning that everyone older than 22 years at the time of this writing cannot have their voids extracted, simply because they weren't born with one.

That doesn't mean they will never gain one, though. Upon evolving into Genesis, they will gain their own void through their "rebirth".

Voids can come in various shapes, functions and strengths. Like people, they are all unique. Even two similar looking voids can end up being completely different. However, identical voids aren't impossible to exist, though they should be fairly rare.

Kings can also combine them to create even more powerful ones. However, a void's destruction ultimately causes the corresponding person's death. If a regular human being's void gets destroyed, their soul will be sent to the void realm as if they had died to the apocalypse virus, however, as a Genesis becomes immune to the apocalypse virus, their void's destruction will result in a permanent death. Genesis cannot be reborn again.

**6\. Genesis**

Genesis are humans who have successfully gone through evolution by getting reborn in the void realm. They are humankind's next step in evolution and thus superior in every possible aspect. They are stronger, faster and way more intelligent than your average human being normally would be. Their senses are also improved. If you ever wished to be a superhuman before, becoming a Genesis is the best way to achieve that. As long as you don't mind that everyone else will be superhuman as well, of course.

Apart from their physical superiority in body and mind, there are other advantages as well.

For one, Genesis age slower. Since their cells die at a much slower rate, they are able to live for a way longer time than they would normally have been able to. They stay younger for twice as long, too.

A Genesis' growth rate is exactly the same as it is for a regular human up to the age of 21. From that moment onward, they will start to age very slowly, allowing their bodies to reach their prime quickly, then upholding it as long as possible. If you are old and long for your lost youth, your wish to be young again could be fulfilled by becoming a Genesis easily.

And that's still not all. Genesis also gain the ability to use their own voids (though using other people's voids still remains impossible), use telepathy through crystals, are able to pass through them, can use them as means of fast transportation and more. The possibilities of what can be done with crystals are endless and could grow even further in the near future once they become more common and research can be performed on them.

As a member of Da'ath, you surely can't wait to experience your rebirth as a Genesis, but maybe you are asking yourself why nature is going through such extremes to bring evolution to mankind.

The answer to that is rather simple. Mankind has improved too much during the last couple millennia. Where natural selection was once an effective method to cause evolution, that system in its current shape would no longer apply to humans. The vast improvements in health through the development of advanced medicine has allowed us to save even people who would normally have been selected out. Furthermore, since mankind has established trade routes all over the world, it has become easy to support huge amounts of our kind easily. There is always enough food and water to be found. Only in very few parts of the world do people still have to fight to stay alive. This effectively removed the rule of survival of the fittest.

Think about it, blind, crippled, deaf and otherwise disabled people are able to live among us easily these days because mankind has created a world in which they could live in. Where normally they would have been selected out by nature, removing their defect genes from the gene pool, they are allowed to live, possibly even have descendants. Evolution cannot take place that way. A new way had to be found.

The answer to that was the apocalypse virus. It may seem drastic, but it is the only way for it to work. Have no doubts, comrade. Following Adam and Eve into the new world will surely lead us to a better world. The apocalypse is the answer. Believe in Da'ath who believes in the future!

For progress!

* * *

Congratulations, comrade! Your devotion to Da'ath has paid off as your superiors have deemed you worthy of becoming a higher ranked member of our organization. With that honor comes the privilege to wield more knowledge and the responsibility to guard it. Do not share the following information with comrades ranked below you. The things you are about to learn are only meant to be known by people we think are able to make use of it. Bear in mind that failure to guard this information will result in severe punishment. You have showed us that you have earned your place in the inner circle, now act on it. Do not disappoint Da'ath!

**8\. Crystals**

Only Eve can create crystals and all of them are bound to her will. With a single thought she can make them appear, shape them however she pleases, move them telepathically or destroy them. Crystals are her tools, her weapons, her element. And their potential is endless.

They can inherit a function from Eve, which means they act like programmable devices. Since Genesis can use crystals, this makes them incredibly valuable in the new world. And since only Eve can read and create crystals, to get one, you will have to make Eve give them out to you.

However, after the apocalypse, Eve will likely be the single most powerful being in the world, so forcing her to do it would be impossible. Even more so with Adam more than likely protecting her. For that reason, you would be best advised to not anger Eve and instead remain on her good side. Nothing would be worse than becoming a Genesis, only to be restricted from using crystals. Even through you became a superior human being, you might end up with a worse standing than you had before if everyone else around you is able to make use of them while you aren't.

Since the whole world will likely revolve around her and will try to win her goodwill, it's probably better to win it beforehand to ensure a better standing for yourself in the world to come.

So treat her well and with respect. Try your utmost to not make her dislike you. If that is impossible, attempt to shift her hatred from you to someone or something else. But never onto other comrades or Da'ath as a whole. If that appears to be impossible, think of your other comrades and take all the blame upon yourself. Don't take your comrades with you as you fall!

Tell your subordinates to do so as well, though without telling them the reason for it. The reason for that is to prevent rivalry among fellow comrades. As long as no one knows it is to better their standing in the new world, no one will have a reason to try getting a better position than others. This will prevent chaos and fights among our organization.

While you are at it, keep in mind that Adam is of similar standing as Eve. Though not as important, he will still likely be the closest person to Eve. If he thinks ill of you, he could probably cause Eve to assume the same opinion of you. Not to mention that it would be unwise to oppose him in the first place, since he will have the power to simply crush you with the power of voids and the authority to act on it.

**8.1 Eve blessings**

We have avoided telling you this until now, but natural selection still exists, even in the apocalypse system. You are not guaranteed to survive the process of evolution. Chances of survival depend on one's ability to adapt to the changes. As mentioned before, children who are still developing are most likely to survive the process of evolution. Being born with a strong void also is a good indicator for high chances of survival. If you have neither of these traits going for you, you would normally stand a fifty-fifty chance, give or take, but fret not. There exists a way to guarantee survival. That is getting blessed by Eve.

Eve's blessing comes in form of a fist-sized crystal. The shape can vary, but the effect is always the same. If you carry it around and die to the effects of the apocalypse virus, Eve's blessing will stick with you on your journey to the void realm. There it will continue to check on you. Should you survive going through evolution, it will do nothing, however, if it senses the danger of you dying, it will switch your fate with someone else who would normally have survived the evolution.

Harsh, you may think. Unfair, even. But Eve's wishes come first, even before natural selection. If Eve wants someone to survive at all costs, they will. That is the idea behind those blessings. They will likely be used for her friends and family, in case there is one, but Da'ath will also attempt to secure blessings for every high ranking member of Da'ath, including you! So there is no need to panic.

Bear in mind, though, that if you leak this information, we will make sure to make you look like a fool who doesn't know what he is talking about. Then you will lose your position and right to gain a blessing, so think wisely before blurting out classified information.

**9\. Sanctions for an uncooperative Eve**

Da'ath will do all what is in their might to make Eve bring the apocalypse. But should we, for some reason, fail to do so, Eve, in case she downright refuses to bring the apocalypse, will be faced with certain restrictions she must be willing to live with.

Forced immortality until old age: Eve will not be allowed the peace of death until she fulfills her purpose, no matter how much she wishes to die. This will continue to be the case until the queen's crown deems its vessel to be too old and chooses another.

All her offspring will be female: Until Eve's curse is lifted, Eve will be unable to bear sons. All her daughters will be born as Eve princesses and prepared to take over for her one day. In case she has multiple daughters, depending on their relationship to one another, thirst for power and individual skill, a war among them might break out to determine the one true successor to the Eve title. This could turn out to be especially fatal if every single daughter has time to mature into the queen stage and choose Adams at which stage not even the original Eve, their mother, would be able to stop them anymore. A fate no mother would want for her children.

Inability to remain abstinent: If Eve refuses to have children, the queen's crown will attempt to make it impossible for her to stay abstinent though any way possible. This state would not kick in instantly, but soon enough to prevent her to enter menopause. This phase would remain active until Eve gives birth to at least one child. If all her children die before she enters menopause, she will enter this stage again. If all her children die after she has become unable to bear children, the queen's crown will revive the children as if they were cursed by the Eve curse, despite not being Eve yet.

Crown inheritance: If one of her daughters kills Eve, she will gain the right to wield the queen's crown instead. This is the only way to take away the crown from Eve. However, it is not a requirement to kill Eve to gain the title. One could always just wait for the queen's crown to deem its previous vessel unfit, causing it to look for a new one.

If all these sanctions fail and Eve manages to not give birth to a child as well as not bringing the apocalypse, the queen's crown will be forced to wait until Eve becomes too old. Then it will leave and simply look for a new, better vessel. At that point, Eve will successfully have avoided all curses.

Use this knowledge well, comrade. May the apocalypse be upon us soon!

Don't forget to burn this once you have read it!

_Da'ath initiate/advanced manual, state: 26__th__ December 2044_

* * *

**_That should be all. I hope you enjoyed the short read. There is even the small background info of not all Da'ath members knowing about their fate in the apocalypse, meaning that most of them are following them in the belief that they would survive for sure. That, obviously isn't the case. You could say they are pretty much being manipulated, though Da'ath isn't lying to them either, just merely not telling them the whole truth. It's up for you to decide if that makes them evil or just very smart._**

**_Oh, and just to make sure: Not everything mentioned in this guide will necessarily find its was into the actual story. That's just me expanding the system, finding answers to "what if" scenarios. If you think you can guess how things will go on from here on out based on the bits of information I provided, you are mistaken. I even made sure and withheld stuff which I thought would risk giving away the plot's direction just to make sure. Though it still MIGHT be important in one way or another, even if it won't happen._**

**_That being said, I am a bit disappointed with the amount of feedback I am receiving lately. I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but the latest chapter for Reclaiming the Throne wasn't exactly short. And all I got were 6 reviews of which 4 were one-liners. Come on guys, I am putting in effort here, the least you could do is take a bit of your time to share your thoughts with me. You may even take part in shaping parts of the story. The term change from "Evolvie" to "Genesis" was brought to you by a reviewer. You could bring in suggestions as well. Who knows? They might be awesome enough to find their way into the story. I will even give credit, since I am nice._**

**_Either way, thanks for reading. Please, PLEASE, take your time to leave your thoughts (sorry for review whoring, but I am kinda getting desperate here) and have a good day. Let me know if this guide didn't cover anything you didn't understand in the main story. I might have missed something._**


End file.
